


Expectation

by edlyns



Category: A Pink (Band), SHINee, Taeun
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlyns/pseuds/edlyns
Summary: Taemin and Naeun have been married for two years now. This is a story of one day of their life together.





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not necessarily set in the Forget-Me-Not universe.

That morning, Naeun woke up earlier than usual. She had to go to a photoshoot in the afternoon, so she woke up earlier to get herself prepared for the photoshoot. She made sure her face was not so bloated before getting into her white shirt and black pants.

She took her black leather jacket and draped it over herself when she heard Taemin calling her name softly from their bedroom.

"Good morning, Oppa," Naeun smiled at the sight of her husband laying down on his chest, face buried on the pillow. She took a seat at the side of the bed right next to him and ran her fingers over his bare back.

"Going to work already?" Taemin asked with his eyes still closed. He took her other hand into his and squeezed it softly.

"Yeah. I'll be back in the evening," Naeun squeezed his hand back. "Enjoy your day off, alright?"

Taemin groaned and nodded.

"But before that," Taemin grinned as he tapped on his lips. "Give a greeting to my lips, will you?"

Naeun chuckled and leaned down, pressing her lips on his. She was about to pull away when Taemin held onto her hand tighter and pressed his lips deeper on hers. 

"Okay, I'm fully recharged for the day," Taemin laughed as he pecked her nose. He liked how Naeun would still get flustered every time he made a move on her. She blushed and hit his back lightly multiple times as he grunted 'ow, ow,' each time she did.

Naeun stood up in a hurry, but then she got dizzy all of a sudden and stumbled a bit. Taemin grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Are you okay?" Taemin frowned. Naeun smiled and nodded. She probably just got dizzy from suddenly standing up.

"I need to go now. See you in the evening, Oppa," Naeun pecked Taemin's forehead as the latter gently stroked her arm.

"See you. Don't forget to rest if you feel unwell," Taemin said, clearly still concerned over Naeun's stumble. She chuckled and patted his hand before leaving with her clutch.

* * *

 

Naeun nodded her head sleepily as she was getting her make up retouched by the makeup artist. She quickly fluttered her eyes open and blinked a few times to keep herself awake.

"Are you okay, Naeun? You seem more tired than usual today," the makeup artist asked in concern while dabbing powder on Naeun's face.

"I'm okay, don't worry," Naeun said while chuckling. She felt silly for dozing off in the middle of the retouch.

"If you say so. We'll finish in two hours, so hang in there!" the makeup artist pumped up her fist and Naeun mirrored her gesture while nodding firmly.

"I don't know why but I feel so dizzy in the morning lately. This morning too," Naeun sighed. Did age already get to her? In her early 30s? "I think my period is coming late too. I wonder if it's because of the stress?"

Naeun reached for her phone and played with it, occasionally smiling when she saw the pictures she took with Taemin on their honeymoon.

"Uhh, Naeun?" the makeup artist called her, and Naeun lifted her head up to look at her. "Did it cross your mind that you're maybe, you know, pregnant?"

Naeun stayed blank for a second before widening her eyes. Yes, it didn't cross her mind at all. Could it really be? Naeun felt doubtful since it had been two years since they got married and they had not succeeded in conceiving yet.

"No way..." Naeun chuckled as she returned her attention into her phone. However, the thought of her being pregnant never left her mind. 

 

Naeun didn't remember how the rest of the shoot went, but she finished it without any trouble. She also got her manager to buy her a testpack, with her manager making her swear to never tell anyone that he, a single young man, was the one who bought it. She felt bad for him but she couldn't let anyone know yet when she didn't felt sure herself. She still laughed at him though.

Naeun stood in front of hers and Taemin's door and took a deep breath before pressing the keys and opening the door.

"I'm home!" Naeun yelled. From the inside, she could hear Taemin's steps coming closer.

"Welcome home," Taemin greeted her with his wide smile. "I'm cooking the rice for dinner right now. If you're hungry, there's apple on the fridge."

"Thanks, Oppa," Naeun pecked his lips. "I'll eat later. I need to go to the bathroom."

Taemin didn't question her and just nodded in understanding. Maybe she couldn't hold it in anymore. It always happened to him when he came home from work.

Naeun rushed into the bathroom and Taemin went back into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, taking an apple in his hand. He was thinking of what they should eat for the night - should he order something to go along with the rice he cooked? He went over to the dining table and sat on the chair while taking a bite of the apple and still thinking about dinner.

A few minutes later, Naeun slammed the bathroom door open with a face flushed red. Taemin blinked at the sight - he was chewing on the apple he bit but he stopped chewing the moment Naeun came out. 

"What's wrong?" Taemin said with his mouth full. He quickly chewed on the apple and swallowed it.

With shaking hands, Naeun showed him the testpack she had just used. At first, Taemin didn't know what the thing was for, but after seeing the two lines in the middle of it, he finally got it.

"No way," Taemin gaped. He looked up at Naeun's face and she nodded repeatedly. "No way!"

Naeun squealed when Taemin took her in his arms and swung her around happily. 

"You're pregnant? For real?" Taemin stopped swinging and asked again. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

"I think so. We'll need to check in the hospital first th-"

"Then let's go get it checked right now!" Taemin cut her off and put her down. "Hold on, let me go change."

Taemin ran off to the bedroom to change out of his home clothes. Even from the kitchen, Naeun could hear how noisy he was as he rummaged through the closet to get something to wear. It made her chuckle.

Taemin got out of the bedroom, fully ready in his khaki shirt and black pants. He made sure to carry a cap and his car keys as well. He had his signature wide smile on his face as he approached Naeun.

"Are you that happy, Oppa?" Naeun giggled and hugged his arm.

"Yeah, I can't stop grinning," Taemin said before placing a kiss on the top of Naeun's head. "Let's go!"

Naeun nodded with a grin on her face, then both of them went out of their apartment, leaving it quiet and lonely.

But no worries.

It's going to get noisy and lively soon. 

 


End file.
